Perfect
by Shellie3
Summary: When Willow finds out that she has to leave Sunnydale for good, she decides to do something very drastic. PG for now, but it won't get worse than PG-13 if it even gets there... BuffyAngel, XanderAnya, WillowOz, XanderCordy, SpikeDru, GilesJenny, DawnConno
1. Default Chapter

Perfect  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place sometime after "Grave". Nothing from season 7 has occurred. One of my friends (Caitee ( ) helped me come up with this plot, and we were writing it together, but it has been neglected for a while, so I'm writing it myself. So.. Here we go!  
  
(Prolouge)  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked tentatively, not knowing exactly what condition her friend was in at the moment, "You okay?"  
  
Willow was sitting in the corner of the room that used to be Dawn's before... it... had happened.  
  
"Giles," Willow started, then paused, taking a a deep breath, "Giles talked to his friend in England. He said that the power from the hellmouth is making me unstable, that I have to get out before I go over the edge again."  
  
"Well, Willow.. You knew that. Remember? You were going to England.."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I hadn't been expecting to hear that once I leave, I probably won't be able to come back."  
  
"Will.. what? What do you mean?" Buffy asked, shocked.  
  
"The hellmouth. If I come back, after spending time away, it will just throw me off again." Willow answered, heartbroken.  
  
"Oh Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, hugging her dearest friend, "Willow, you have to go though, you know that right?"  
  
Willow smiled through the tears that had started falling. "How did I know you would say that?"  
  
"You know me well," Buffy laughed. "Don't worry Willow, I'll come visit you all the time! At least, when there's not an apocalypse."  
  
Willow laughed. It was a sort of hollow empty laugh though. Leaving Sunnydale was going to break her heart even more than it always was. She couldn't just leave her friends.  
  
But... things couldn't keep going the way they were. Everything was wrong. For Willow to stay, things would have to become perfect.  
  
Willow smiled harder. She had an idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In her mind, Willow knew that this probably wasn't a good idea. She had seen the result of this kind of spell before, both when Anya had granted Cordelia's wish and when she herself had tried to make Oz come back through her willpower alone, when she had tried to magic away Tara's memories of a fight. and also when she had made everyone forget who they were in an attempt to help her best friend. Obviously, those spells had not done anything to help the situations at hand. Willow knew it was hopeless  
  
But in her heart, Willow truly thought it would help. Willow had always had a fragile heart, and where her friends were concerened, she would do anything to not have it broken. Which was precisely why she just had to try. She couldn't leave the friends she loved so dearly. She couldn't.  
  
Even if it meant changing everything.  
  
The red head crept into her room in the Summer's house, took out two candles, assorted herbs, and a book of spells, and went down to the living room to set up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everything is falling down. Crashing around me. Goddess, I implore you Fix it all Make it how it is supposed to be!*"  
  
Willow's hair blew as if a strong wind was passing through the Summer's house. She started to breathe heavily, this spell was beginning to drain her energy as well as her power. Finally, it was done. A blinding flash of light rippled through the town, and farther out, affecting all of Willow's friends. Making them realize what their perfect life would be.  
  
All they knew was one thing. They needed to be in Sunnydale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: I tried to make the spell in Greek, but I couldn't get the characters to work soooo... no cool Greek-iness.  
  
So, That's chapter one. You like? I have a very exciting thing that I will plan on writing soon: It's known as chapter two! *Grins* This one's kinda short.. Sorry bout that..  
  
Hehehe.. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter One

Perfect  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Although, if it was, do you think the series finale woulda happened? No. not so much..  
  
A/N: This is really the difficult part of the plot here. If something makes no sense.. Just point it out and I'll try to fix it. Some of it might not, because. well, you read the last chapter no? If you didn't. go back and read it..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Buffy."  
  
The Slayer turned her head at the familiar voice, "Well," she said, "This is a pleasant surprise."  
  
"I came back."  
  
"So I see," she answered, plunging the stake into the nearest evil, undead heart. She paused to look at the ring on her finger, and only briefly wondered how it had gotten there. "But hold on, 'cause fighting three vampires and chatting? It's probably not the best of ideas. Also, helping? That would be appreciated." She smiled, and tossed him a stake.  
  
It didn't take long for the two to finish up the job. They had fought together so many times before that it seemed as if they were one mind in two different bodies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Giles was stocking ingredients in the Magic Box. The bell rang, and in walked.. Someone.  
  
Giles gasped. It was impossible wasn't it? That person, they had been gone for.. for years. He was over it. He thought.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
"Are you.. Are you real?" he asked.  
  
"As real as that book in your hand. And.. What's with the books? *Still* haven't figured out the many uses of the Internet."  
  
"I.. I can't believe it."  
  
"Well," she said, "You'd better."  
  
"But.. how?" he asked.  
  
"Shhhhh," the woman said, "It doesn't matter."  
  
"No. no it doesn't, does it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* He'd never seen her before. He didn't think. No. He'd spent most of his life in a hell dimension, and, as she obviously hadn't. He'd never seen her before.  
  
So why did he feel like he'd known her forever?  
  
"Hey." He said shyly, "I'm Connor."  
  
The girl just looked at him.  
  
\'Oh no.. she thinks I'm. weird.' He panicked.  
  
"Umm.." He started, trying to get his panic under control.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked, her long, brown hair glistening in the light of the- what was this place? - as she held out her hand. Connor had never been anywhere so loud and, well, loud, before. It was.. strange. But everyone seemed to be dancing wildly to the... noise.. and so he took her hand.  
  
And they danced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike woke up.  
  
"Bloody demon. How'd I get here?"  
  
Two seconds ago he'd been in Africa. A pain had filled his entire being, as his wish 'came true.'  
  
Now the images came flooding back to him.  
  
The demon hadn't gotten rid of the chip. Well, actually, it had.  
  
But.. it seemed Spike had swapped a chip for a soul.  
  
Looking to the corner of the mansion, the bleach blonde vamp saw something he had thought he would never see again.  
  
She was curled up in a pitiable ball, in the corner of the room.  
  
"Luv?" he asked, ignoring the pain in his own soul as he walked towards her, "Luv, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's back." She answered.  
  
And Spike knew what fate had befallen her.  
  
"Oh luv," he said, gathering him to her, "I know. Me too. Don't worry princess, we'll get through it."  
  
He rocked her until she fell asleep.  
  
Never in his unlife had Spike felt so vulnerable. Never, either, had he felt so at peace as with her sleeping in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I wanted a white limo."  
  
"Yes but.." Xander was amazed. His fiancé really knew what she wanted.  
  
"And the dresses absolutely must be that one by Vera Wang. That dress was AMAZING Xander!"  
  
"Ok." He said, smiling. "If that's what you want."  
  
"I mean, it's expensive, but I'm sure Daddy would pay for it. Thank GOD he avoided that whole, "tax problem" thing back in junior year."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Xander! I'm beginning to think that you don't care about how our wedding goes!" she pouted.  
  
"I love you," he reminded her.  
  
"I love you back," She said, "Now what about flowers? I was thinking..."  
  
God Xander loved her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
D'Hoffryn laughed. The mortal girl was just as she had been more than 1000 years ago when he had first turned her into a vengeance demon. He was tempted to just give her powers back right this instant.  
  
"I want them back."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. Then laughed, the lame mortal TV question, "Is that your final answer?" popping into his head.  
  
"Duh," she said, "I want to go torture some men."  
  
"Your wish is my command," he answered. Usually a girl wanting to be a vengeance demon had to prove her worth, but.. this girl had. About 100 times. Stupid slayer, always getting in everyone's way..  
  
There was a lightning flash.  
  
She was a vengeance demon again,  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow lay on the floor, breathing heavily.  
  
'Geez,' she thought, 'That spell really took a lot out of me..'  
  
When she could finally breath again, she stood up, blew out the candles, and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
  
"Will!" said the boy.  
  
'Oh my gosh,' she thought, 'He really is my soul mate.'  
  
Running to her fellow redhead, she wrapped him into a tight hug.  
  
"Hey," he hugged her back.  
  
'Everything will be ok now,' thought the young witch, wrapped in his embrace, 'Everything will be just.. perfect.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woman stood in the dark of Sunnydale.  
  
"He was supposed to be mine," she said to no one but the passing shadows, "He was supposed to be mine or I wouldn't be back here."  
  
She started off into the dark night in search of somewhere to stay.  
  
"Oh well," she thought, "If she won't give him up, I'll just have to take him..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Dadadada.. yep, that's all you get from me for now.  
  
I know, I never told you who any of the characters people are in love with actually are but there are some spiffin context clues in there. It's really not a mystery at all. Seriously! Lol. so reviews please.. I don't think I forgot anyone did I? 


End file.
